


Dirty Boots on the Welcome Mat

by ridgeline



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Adrenaline Junkies, Biting, Blood, But Sleeping With Your Enemy is Exciting for Sure, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Eat Sleep Fuck Kill The Same Thing, Hurt No Comfort, Insults, M/M, May the Most Sadist One Win, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-The Witcher 2, Sadist Iorveth, Sadist Roche
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 汗水在伊欧菲斯的背上反射着模糊的光，积聚在长长的深红色疤痕和脊椎旁边的凹坑里面，让刑讯留下的痕迹变得更加鲜明。随着肌肉的扭动，他肩上的纹身也随之变化，一道盛开在破裂、烧焦的皮肤上的深绿色花朵。
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Kudos: 27





	Dirty Boots on the Welcome Mat

**Author's Note:**

> 你的伊欧菲斯真的好疯。 ——————我。
> 
> 我知道。——————还是我。

_You're a liar, you're a cheater, you're fool._

汗水在伊欧菲斯的背上反射着模糊的光，积聚在长长的深红色疤痕和脊椎旁边的凹坑里面，让刑讯留下的痕迹变得更加鲜明。随着肌肉的扭动，他肩上的纹身也随之变化，一道盛开在破裂、烧焦的皮肤上的深绿色花朵。

罗契的双手扶着伊欧菲斯的腰，小幅度地抽送着。今天财政大臣去海伯特伯爵的领地了，不到明天不会回来，所以罗契有的是时间，可以慢慢来。床架随着他的动作摇晃，他可以听到楼下传来的喧闹声，也可以听到其间夹杂的对非人种族的模糊辱骂；有时，它们会让伊欧菲斯变得更加紧绷。

当然，这也是为什么罗契一开始就挑中这里:整个城里最种族歧视，而且墙壁最薄的酒馆。

无伤大雅的玩笑，就像这些日子里面大多数事情一样。

随着下一记缓慢而彻底的戳刺，伊欧菲斯发出压抑的呻吟声，但是很快就把它变成一声恼怒的喘气。他不适地扭动了一下，肩膀耸起，脑袋偏转过来，独眼里面满是烦躁，暗示罗契卖点力。罗契接受了暗示，他把性器耐心而彻底地戳了进去，然后停在那里，一动不动。他的手指抚过伊欧菲斯伸展开来的后背，第一百次好奇尼迦佛德人到底用了什么， _拉肢架？烙铁？_

_也许是钉床。_

“如果我不是更了解你，”伊欧菲斯嘲讽，这次没有扭过头来，“我会说你每次都挑这个姿势，是因为光是看到别人背上的疤，就足够让你射到裤子里面了。”

“实际上是？”罗契说，拇指抹过一道隆起的、戒指一样宽的深棕色疤痕， _鞭子。_

“是因为……你不敢面对你的受害人。”

罗契大笑起来。

“很精彩，”他赞许，“你们精灵的床头话很有创意。”

在伊欧菲斯能想出什么半心半意的反击之前，罗契决定满足他早先的要求，以示嘉奖。罗契的髋骨向前顶了一下，满意地听到一声他逼迫出来的喘息，然后退出来，握住已经变得滑腻黏糊的性器，挨上伊欧菲斯的背。然后，他俯身下去，嘴唇贴上伊欧菲斯的后颈，开始一点点地舔吮，逐渐向下，舌尖舔过突出的骨节。罕见的是，伊欧菲斯没有反抗，他的背随着呼吸缓慢地起伏着，罗契握着自己的勃起，用湿漉漉的顶端蹭伊欧菲斯的腹股沟，上上下下地活动，最后抵在已经变得红肿松软的入口那里，轻轻地戳刺。他的牙齿掠过伊欧菲斯的肩胛骨，撕扯一大块烧灼落下的白色伤疤的边缘，咬进斑驳的疤痕组织。伊欧菲斯发出一声半是痛叫，半是呻吟的声音，他像猫一样耸起腰，然后伸出手，抓住床单，身体压着床褥，一点点地向前挪动着，仿佛在逃离什么东西。

罗契制住他，双手抓住他的腰侧，急促地插抽起来。他们的身体再次纠缠在一起，伊欧菲斯的手握成拳头又松开，又再次握紧，最后，他咬住了自己的指关节，喉咙里面溢出一种潮湿的声音，像是被捕鼠夹刺穿了的老鼠。那玩意儿在地牢里面出奇地多，犯人们总是抗议他们要被活吃了。罗契的手指陷入伊欧菲斯坚硬的肌肉，喉头抽动，下身亢进地抽送，感觉到了如果他足够清醒——在工作时不会承认的那种熟悉的欣快感，一阵战栗从他的尾椎涌起，他感觉快射了，就转而用掌根压住睾丸。大腿根积聚的温热的汗水渗过他的指间，感觉像是血液。

_这有点太过头了。_

他慢吞吞地退出去，让滑腻的性器歇息在伊欧菲斯的腿侧，又笑了起来。

“也许每次我都挑这个姿势，是因为从这个角度看过去，你和女人没有区别，小松鼠。”罗契嘲讽道。

有一会儿，伊欧菲斯没有说话。

“那你喜欢上男人……”过了差不多一分钟，他起了个头，逐字逐句，声音缓慢而清晰，带着深思熟虑、蓄谋已久的险恶，“是因为按你对待床伴的方式……如果挑的是个女人，你就会想起那些男人是怎么对待你的母亲的吗？”

甚至在他说完之前，满足感就已经染上了他的声调，仿佛性事的余韵。

罗契一动不动。

过了差不多一次呼吸，他直起身，径直举起手，死死地把伊欧菲斯的脑袋按进枕头里面，然后把体重加上去，右手胳膊肘横在伊欧菲斯的后颈上，阻止他挣脱。过了一会儿，伊欧菲斯开始拼命扭动，闷窒的呼吸和咒骂透过枕头，显得沉闷而无足轻重。罗契耐心地按着，一动不动，他感受着盲目的怒火吞没自己，让他变得愈发冷静而超然。伊欧菲斯依然在挣扎，在为生存而努力，咒骂停止了，剩下的只有剧烈而艰难的喘息声，逐渐变得微弱，他的生命力正在流失。罗契的手指游弋，搭在伊欧菲斯的颈动脉上，感觉着他的脉搏变得越来越快，在苍白的皮肤下搏动，房间里面只剩下一种单调的、微弱的抽气声，几近啜泣，他的肺要停止工作了。

罗契瞥了一眼，发现一道深红色的痕迹在枕头上晕染开来，伊欧菲斯肯定咬伤了什么地方。

他松开了手。

罗契坐回床上，看着伊欧菲斯长长地抽了一口气，带着强烈的释然。过了差不多半分钟，他才终于转过脸来，胸膛急促地起伏。伊欧菲斯脸上的表情极度不悦，可以说是气疯了，但是太虚弱，没法做出任何动作。

过了一会儿，他的呼吸平稳了下来，才终于举起手，擦掉鼻子和嘴唇上被抹得到处都是的血。一道深红色的淤青绽放开来，以肉眼可见的速度地变成深紫色，像珠宝一样环绕着他的颈项。

“你弄伤了我的鼻子，你这头猪。”伊欧菲斯说，带着冷漠的不以为然。

“再说一次，下次断的就不是你的鼻子了。”罗契说。

伊欧菲斯冷笑了一声，但是没有反驳。 _聪明的选择。_

罗契摇了摇头，怒气已经开始消退，只剩下少许残余，一如既往，他觉得口干舌燥。罗契起身，从地板上捞起自己的皮带，解下烟管。他叹了口气，又坐回床上，点着了烟斗，郁闷地吸了一大口，吐出烟雾，看向依然躺着的精灵。

“你他妈肾上腺素上瘾，你知道吗？”罗契说。

“给我那个。”伊欧菲斯伸手，索取罗契手上的烟斗。

“抽你自己的那个去。”

“我都含过你的屌了，烟斗也行吧？”伊欧菲斯挑衅。

_妈的瘾君子。_ 罗契又摇了摇头，无言地把烟斗递了过去。

一阵大笑声从楼下传来，夹杂着污言秽语。伊欧菲斯用精灵语骂了句什么，在吐出的蓝色烟雾后面，他用一只手枕着后脑勺，看起来难以捉摸。罗契感觉兴味索然，他直起身体，想从椅子上捡起衣服，半软下来的阴茎贴在他的大腿上，感觉又湿又肿胀。伊欧菲斯伸出脚，蹭了蹭罗契的膝盖，他回过头，看见精灵依然在盯着他，眼神重新变得阴暗而饥渴。

“那个看起来挺疼的，”他说，“想解决一下吗？”

“烟斗还我，”罗契说，伸手去抓。

伊欧菲斯的手腕移动，烟斗错开罗契的手指，斗钵里面点燃的烟草掠过他的手背，留下一道锋利的灼烧痛感。罗契半心半意地试图抓住伊欧菲斯的手腕，伊欧菲斯又闪躲了一次，烟灰掉下来，落在他的胸膛上，星星点点。罗契伸出另外一只手，按住他空闲的那只手，伊欧菲斯的左手把烟斗举到床头板的方向，然后缩起膝盖，磨蹭他的鼠蹊。罗契无视他，抢下烟斗，放到枕头旁边，然后用双手固定住他的两个手腕，盯着他的独眼。伊欧菲斯脸上露出一个险恶的笑容，膝盖抵住他的阴茎，挤压的力度逐渐加强。

“想要的话，你得说出来。”罗契说。

“真甜哪，你对你的犯人们是不是也这么甜言蜜语来着？”伊欧菲斯说，漫不经心地。

“我不知道，大部分时间他们都只是在尖叫，很难建立起什么有效的交流，”罗契说，扣住伊欧菲斯手腕上的动脉，“不过，打赌你尖叫起来一定很让人满意。”

“试试看。”

罗契低下头，张开嘴，咬住伊欧菲斯的耳朵。

在伊欧菲斯反抗之前，他松开一只手，摸索到下面去，握住性器，顶住伊欧菲斯的两腿之间，然后握着他俩的阴茎，粗暴地撸动起来。他的牙齿向上移动，咬住伊欧菲斯的耳朵尖，然后咬下去，一直到尝到血味。伊欧菲斯的鼻息喷到他的脖子和肩膀连接的地方，温热而潮湿；他的牙齿在罗契的下颚上磨蹭，咬住一块皮肤，用力拉扯。 _有趣的东西，总是会回来，渴望着受到更多折磨。_ 罗契抚弄了一会儿两根性器，松了手，腰向下挪了挪，让下身戳进暴露出来的小洞里面。他松开嘴，双手托住伊欧菲斯的臀部，开始一耸一耸地戳刺，伊欧菲斯的双腿盘上他的腰，精灵的双手抓住床头板，脑袋向后仰，像是有自杀倾向一样地袒露脖子。罗契凝望着他脖子上的那一串深红色掐痕，如今已经完全显现，无法隐藏。

_回到你们那个肮脏而潮湿的营地之后，你要怎么和你的那些战友解释呢？_ 罗契好奇地想， _有个人类女人袭击了你，而你英勇反击，谋杀了她？_

他的动作幅度变大，下身粗暴地抽送起来。伊欧菲斯的身体开始围绕着他绞紧，那个轻蔑的笑容消失了，伊欧菲斯用双手捂住嘴，窒住所有声音，脑袋向后一顿一顿。罗契抓住他的手腕，向下用力地拉扯，他咬住伊欧菲斯的下颚和脖子连接的地方，制造更多不能隐藏的痕迹。伊欧菲斯激烈地反抗，使劲地把他的脑袋向旁边推，嘴里喷出一串混合着精灵语和通用语的辱骂， _杂种，畜生，下流胚，_ 细密的血珠从他耳朵上的咬伤渗出，罗契张开嘴，吮吸他的伤口。

喘息和呻吟混合在一起，罗契抓住伊欧菲斯的大腿，腰使劲向上送，小腹贴上他的小腹，然后耸动了一次、两次，就射精了。罗契低下头，喷出沉重的鼻息，下身继续慢慢地摇晃，挤压出囊袋里面剩下的体液。他停顿了一下，肩膀耷拉下去，眼睛半闭着，吞咽了一口唾沫，终于满足了。汗水从他的额头滴落，落在伊欧菲斯的胸膛上面。

在他身下，精灵颤动着，无言地看着他，苍白的皮肤上弥漫着潮湿的红晕，但远远还没有到达高潮。罗契冷漠地瞥了一眼，把自己软下来了的性器退了出去，在他身边躺下。罗契用一只手握住伊欧菲斯的性器，另外一只手探进他的身体里面，开始快速而粗暴地撸动起来。又过了差不多二十来分钟，精灵射在他手里，然后猛地咬住罗契的肩膀，细细的血流顺着伊欧菲斯的嘴角淌了下来。

罗契等待了一会儿，然后推开他，伊欧菲斯在他旁边倒下，罗契伸出手，在他胸膛上擦拭干净手上的精液。

“咬人的混蛋。”罗契嘟哝，审视了一下肩膀上的伤口。等下回营地包扎的时候，他得告诉薇丝，这是个特别热情的床伴了。

伊欧菲斯大笑起来，血沾染在他的嘴上，看起来像是动物一样。

“掐人的混蛋。”他说。

“疯婊子。”

“疯狗，这个对话会没完没了，你觉得呢？”

罗契同意，但是他不会说出来。作为替代，他转过头，缓慢地起身，从椅子上捡起自己的衣服。如今他到这里来的目的已经达成，没有什么留下来的必要了。

“你付了房钱的，对吧？”伊欧菲斯说，懒洋洋地，“我现在不太有杀出一条血路的心情。”

“当然，我又不是乞丐，和某些生物不一样。”罗契讽刺。

“是啊，因为我是这个房间里面唯一一个不用为自己的服务收钱的，”伊欧菲斯评论，拖长了声调，并且很聪明地在激怒罗契的边缘闭了嘴。

缓慢地，他睁开眼，若有所思地看着正在穿衣服的罗契。伊欧菲斯似乎想说什么，但是最终没有开口。

罗契没有等待。

“下次见，小松鼠，”他说，下了床，“我是说，如果你到时还是想找根人类鸡巴爽一下的话。”

“你知道，维农·罗契，你其实不是城里唯一一根人类鸡巴。”

“但是是唯一一根不会一见面就用十字弓把你钉在墙壁上的。”

“那又是为什么呢？”伊欧菲斯嘲弄。

罗契想了一下，然后摇了摇头。

“也许等我想明白的时候，你就在墙壁上了。”他说，捡起了剑。

“我不会屏息以待。”伊欧菲斯举起一只手，做作地在空中挥了挥。

罗契嗤之以鼻。

他转过身，走了出去，关上了房门。

FIN


End file.
